


Learning to Dance

by puff22_2001



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dancing, Disguise, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: At Princess D's ball, Usagi runs into a masked stranger. When they dance, the memories twirl with them.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 19





	Learning to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this fanfiction takes place in episode 22, "Romance Under the Moon: Usagi's First Kiss."

Usagi looked around in boredom. She had been so excited to come to this ball and now she couldn't keep her eyes open. Luna wouldn't let her stake out the hor d'oeuvres and no one asked her to dance. Usagi figured it was because she had nearly maimed the one young man who had tried that night. The Disguise Pen worked well enough for camouflage and could give technical help when needed, but it couldn't work miracles and dancing was apparently not a specific attribute of a ball gown.

"I'm so bored. Where's Luna? Nothing is going on here!" Usagi mused to herself as she moved towards the stairs. The beautiful white dress the Pen had given her was elegant but, like so many gowns, heavy and restricting. A breath of fresh night air would do her good.

When she wandered up towards the balcony area a gentle hand grabbed her own on the handrail. Usagi turned and gasped softy. Tuxedo Mask, without his top hat, stood below her. His shielded eyes gazed up at her and his tuxedo seemed as black as the night outside. He appeared to recognize her as SailorMoon but, thankfully, not as Tsukino Usagi.

"May I have this dance, Princess?" Why did his voice sound so familiar? It wasn't like when she heard him in battle. No, something deeper called to her; something ancient and haunting. Instinctively she began to say yes, but bit her lip and frowned instead.

"I don't know how."

"I'm sure you can learn." When he said that, she believed him. Ami could sigh and Rei could scold, but neither of them could make Usagi believe she could be taught. She was silly and learning wasn't her thing. But this masked man, who saved her life as often as she saved his, could make her feel she could do anything with just a few words. Usagi nodded slightly, but still hesitated. Even with his confidence, she worried about making a fool of herself.

"Could we . . . dance up there? I don't want to run into anyone if I mess up."

"Of course, Princess." Tuxedo Mask walked up the staircase slowly enough that Usagi could keep up. When they stepped on the marbled floor, he placed one hand on Usagi's waist and the other in hers and began to instruct. "Now, usually the male leads. I'll begin. Just move with me and the music and you'll do fine." Usagi gulped. This would be hard; her dress was huge and she was clumsy. As they begin to move back and forth to the ballad, Usagi almost tripped on her hem. Tuxedo Mask dipped her instead.

They danced in time and Usagi found herself moving more fluidly. Tuxedo Mask matched his motions to her own and whenever she seemed to fall or trip, he would catch her or perform some move that made her mistakes seem intentional. Even when the song ended and a new one began, they continued to dance and alter their steps.

Something in Usagi's mind clicked. This was right. This was where she was meant to be. A vague feeling of déjà vu crept over the girl as they twirled and connected. She remembered . . . a young man with deep blue eyes. He was . . . special to her somehow. They had meant something to each other. He was special to her. But who was he? Where did her memories come from, the ones that burned in her mind?

Her thoughts came crashing down when she felt Luna on her shoulder and she heard the embassy's alarm begin to ring.

"Princess Diamond is possessed! She's going to give the crystal to the Dark Kingdom! Hurry!" Usagi sighed as she turned to Tuxedo Mask, who was fortunately distracted by the chaos erupting around them. If only they could have danced forever. She knew she might never have this chance again to relive a memory of a dream with him.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Thank you for teaching me to dance!" Usagi called as she ran off, following Luna. Even as she ran, her heart was still with her mysterious teacher. He had taught her to dance but, more than that, he had taught her something she couldn't name. Over their weeks together and in their dance, he had taught her to love.


End file.
